


What to give Ignis

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: What do you give a man who already has and knows everything?For Ignis Scientia’s 2018 birthday!





	What to give Ignis

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to takogals for the beta!!!


End file.
